johnnys_orgsfandomcom-20200216-history
Survivor: Storfjord
| returnees = Cole (S10) Drew (S10) Ahrre (S10, S12) Jay (S10, S12) Agustin (S12) Izzy (S12) | previousseason = Survivor: Anjouan | nextseason = Survivor: Samsara }} (also known as 'Survivor: Storfjord - Land of the Vikings') is the ninth season of JPORG Survivor. Twists * 'Yes, Revotes. 'This season will revert to the traditional tiebreaking mechanism where a tied vote goes to a revote prior to a tiebreaker. * 'One World, One Winner. 'All sixteen contestants will be placed in one chat at the start of the season in four tribes of four. During this stage, stage of the game, there will be only one winning tribe, sending three losing tribes to a Joint Tribal Council. * 'Public Immunity Idol. 'One immunity idol will be hidden publically, alerting all other contestants once found. * 'Mutiny. 'At the Final Twelve, One World ended and the tribes swapped into two tribes of six. After the swap, all twelve people were given the option to mutiny. If a tribe had nine or more members after the mutiny, the larger tribe would randomly lose members until even. Hosts Castaways } | rowspan="4" | rowspan="7" | | |- | | align="left" | 'Daniel' | | | |- | | align="left" | 'Nalia' | | | |- | | align="left" | 'Yellow' | | | |- | | align="left" | 'Jacob' | | | | | |- | | align="left" | 'Drew' | | | | | |- | | align="left" | 'Isaac' | | | | | |- | | align="left" | 'Cole' | | | | | | |- | | align="left" | 'Jeanette' | | | | | | |- | | align="left" | 'Izzy' | | | | | | |- | | align="left" | 'Agustin' | | | | | | |- | | align="left" | 'Dean' | | | | | | |- | | align="left" | 'Stephen' | | | | | | |- | | align="left" | 'Zarfot' | | | | | | |- | | align="left" | 'Ahrre' | | | | | | |- | | align="left" | 'Megan' | | | | | | |- |} Season Summary For the first time in JPORG history, sixteen people were divided into four tribes of four who all lived on the same camp - alongside with a new public immunity idol. They were immediately tested to a Hero Duel with a Public Key and Black Pearl at risk. Daniel ended up winning the Public Key, becoming the first person to claim the Public Immunity Idol, while Jay was dealt with the Black Pearl. From that point, another twist was launched in the game - where only one tribe will win immunity and the other three will go to tribal council. Fensalir, quickly showed dominance winning every aspect of the challenge - sending Noatun, Folkvang and Alfheim to Tribal Council. This quickly divided the group by tribal lines, with Noatun targeting Cole due to Jeanette’s fear of being targeted by him from a previous game and Folkvang targeting Jay due to his black pearl. Alfheim on the other hand, had no such loyalty, with Dean, Yellow and Nalia throwing their votes while Jay joined in with the Noatun’s in an attempt to protect themselves. Wanting to keep his tribe and alliances strong, Daniel quickly used the newly-discovered Public Immunity Idol and played it on Cole, cancelling all votes against him and eliminating Jay (6-5-1-1) from the game. Fensalir’s dominance continued in the challenges as they won their second challenge in a row, both allowing Ahrre to claim the second Public Immunity Idol, sending the same three tribes to tribal, where the Noatun’s led by Jeanette and Agustin were able to recruit Nalia to vote Daniel, breaking the deadlock and eliminating Daniel (5-4-1-1). After Fensalir managed to win a third straight challenge, Megan was able to find a Hidden Immunity Idol, and created a Final 2 deal with Ahrre. Furthermore, Ahrre was able to cement his place in the game by forming the “Subcampeona” Alliance with fellow Argentinians Zarfot and Agustin. Furthermore, Izzy and Cole expanded their original Folkvang Alliance into a large cross-tribal “I Smell Like Beef” alliance including the original Folkvangs (Izzy, Cole, Zarfot), the Argentinians (Zarfot, Agustin, Ahrre) and Dean to ensure a majority regardless of who went to Tribal Council. This held as Nalia was voted out unanimously (9-1). In the auction, while Fensalir managed to win their fourth immunity, the Folkvangs purchased a power to steal one person from another tribe, selecting Stephen, stripping him of his immunity, putting a huge target as the sole Fensalir eligible to be eliminated. This led to the “I Smell Like Beef” attempting to target Stephen behind Ahrre’s back, forcing Ahrre to give the public immunity idol to Stephen to save him. However, Agustin weary of Ahrre decided to have the original Noatun’s split the vote onto Yellow, leading to Yellow (4-3-1-1) being eliminated as collateral. This led to the tribe swap - with Cole, Zarfot, Izzy, Megan, Stephen and Agustin being placed on New Fensalir and Jeanette, Isaac, Jacob, Drew, Ahrre and Dean being placed on Noatun. However, it was quickly announced that everybody would have to individually decide to mutiny or not. This led to Ahrre, Drew, Megan and Stephen all mutinying in an attempt to reunite the original Fensalirs, Jeanette abandoning her fellow Noatuns Isaac and Jacob to rejoin Agustin and Dean mutinying to rejoin the “I Smell Like Beef” alliance. This led to 8-person new Fensalir being comprised of the entirety of “I Smell Like Beef”, Drew and Jeanette and 4-person Noatun being comprised of two original Noatuns and two original Fensalirs. Noatun quickly was overpowered by Fensalir on their first challenge, sending them to tribal council. Megan, however, managed to win the public key and claimed the Public Immunity Idol. Isaac then joined Megan and Stephen in voting out Jacob (4-1), ending the deadlock and securing Megan both idols in the game. However, when Noatun managed to beat Fensalir on one of the challenges, “I Smell Like Beef” was forced to vote out Drew (6-1-1) due to his threat status. This was then followed by Fensalir winning again, leading to Isaac being voted out by both original Fensalirs (2-1). This led to the merge, where in response to the power of the Argentinian alliance with the addition of Megan (“The Low Down”), Izzy rallied the rest of the tribe against them, leaving Stephen as the swing vote between the two groups. This led to Stephen siding with the newly formed Low Down alliance due to his connection to Megan, voting out Cole (5-4). Using their majority, the Low Down Alliance held strong voting out Jeanette (4-1-1-1). However, at the Final 7, Stephen and Zarfot felt uncomfortable due to a combination of Ahrre’s challenge dominance, Megan’s idol and Agustin’s close ties to them, leading them to convince Dean and Izzy to try to blindside Agustin and take him out. However, Dean failed to vote, leading to a tie between Izzy and Agustin, which led to Izzy being voted out unanimously due to Stephen and Zarfot not wanting to risk rocks (3-3, 4-0). This led to Dean widely being considered a goat, thus being spared from the pagonging as Ahrre and Megan decided to eliminate Agustin to avoid a tie and feeling protected by Megan’s two idols (4-1). This gave Dean, Zarfot and Stephen the majority which they used to attempt to gain the upperhand and take out Ahrre. However, when Megan won immunity with two idols at the Final Five, she gave them to protect her two biggest allies Stephen and Ahrre, cancelling out all votes for Ahrre and leaving all but Dean and Zarfot immune, where Dean was taken out being considered less loyal than Zarfot (3-2). This left Megan, Stephen, Zarfot and Ahrre as the Final Four, where Megan and Ahrre elected to stay loyal to each other over taking somebody else as an easy win, voting out Stephen (3-1) at the Final Four, and Ahrre eliminating Zarfot (1-0) after winning the Final Immunity Challenge. This left it to the Final 2 where both Ahrre and Megan were considered to play strong games, but many jurors felt it was unfair that the Argentinians had so much power in the game, leading to Megan swinging votes her way and winning the game (6-3). Episode Guide Voting History Trivia * This is the first season to feature multiple Black Pearls. ** It is also the first season to feature Black Pearls during the Premerge Portion of the game. * This is the first season to only have 16 castaways since . * This is the first season with multiple Joint Tribal Councils. * Storfjord is the second season to feature a ''mutiny, however it is the first season that all the members of one tribe did not mutiny to the other. ** This was in part due to the new mutiny rule placed on the season, if one of the tribes exceed 8 players everyone would return to their post-swap tribes. * This season is first season with the One World twist from IRL Survivor. * This season features a Public Idol that has to be claimed in front of the entire tribe(s). * This season contains the smallest merge tribe, at 9 players reaching the merge. Category:Survivor: Storfjord